


Itke pois eilisen tyhjyys

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lehdolla on kummia kinkkejä mutta se yrittää, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Riitaojan silmät ovat punaiset ja kasvot märät kyynelistä. Se on purrut alahuulensakin punaiseksi. Hartiat ovat lysyssä ja kädet tarraavat väsyneesti Lehdon paitaan. Se näyttää uupuneelta ja pehmeältä ja surulliselta, ja Lehto tuntee aivan liikaa.Riitaoja on juuri nyt hädässään niin pirun viehättävä, ettei Lehto voi vastustaa sitä. Hän nostaa Riitaojan leukaa ja nojautuu suutelemaan sitä.





	Itke pois eilisen tyhjyys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiroiduin Ylen uuden Tuntematon-sarjan ensimmäisestä jaksosta, jossa Riitaojakin osallistuu venäläispartion ampumiseen. Halusin käsitellä sen tuntemuksia kohtauksen jälkeen, ja lohduttamisen ohessa Lehto rupesi sitten kinkkiseksi. :')  
> Jessepirpanalle kiitos Tuomaalan nimestä <3
> 
> Varoitukset: puhetta kuolemasta ja tappamisesta, seksiin suostuttelua, dacryfiliaa eli itkemisfetissi, seksuaalista sisältöä, lyhyt maininta lapsen kaltoinkohtelusta.

Maailma katoaa Lehdon ympäriltä, haipuu taustahälyksi. Hän keskittyy vain pysymään matalana ja ampumaan.

Konekivääri kuumenee ja sylkee hylsyjä, ja kauempana pellolla venäläisiä huutaa ja kuolee. Lehto ei ajattele mitään. Hän ei tunne sääliä, ei pelkoa, ei edes vihaa. Hän ajattelee vain konekiväärin metallia käsissään ja tuulta, joka liikuttaa pellon kasveja ja kaatuvien venäläisten hiuksia ja takinhelmoja. Luoteja ja niiden mukana lentävää kuolemaa, joille tuuli ei mahda mitään.

Kukaan ei näytä enää liikkuvan pellolla, ja Kariluoto pysäyttää ammunnan. Hän tekee sen innokkuuttaan liian aikaisin, ja pian he kokevat seuraukset.

Voitonriemu, typeryys, idealistisuus ja kokemattomuus ovat piirteitä, joista yksikin voi olla kuolemaksi, mutta Kariluoto on onnistuneesti kerännyt itselleen koko sarjan. Viimeisen eloonjääneen venäläissotilaan luoti ei kuitenkaan tullessaan satu häneen, vaan toiseen hölmöön, pystyyn nousseeseen solttupoikaan. Se kaatuu, ja Lehdon katse kiinnittyy sen viereen vielä pystyyn jääneeseen Riitaojaan.

Sitten Lehto ei ajattelekaan enää mitään muuta kuin sitä. Hän ehtii vilkaista sitä vain nopeasti ennen kuin tarttuu taas konekivääriin, mutta sen ilme jää mieleen. Sen kasvoilta paistoi ensin viaton säikähdys ja sitten kauhu, ja Lehto tajuaa taas kerran, kuinka täysin väärä paikka tämä on Riitaojalle.

Lehto jatkaa ampumista kunnes pellolla ei varmasti liiku enää kukaan. Hän pistää lisää lyijyä moneen ruumiiseenkin, vähän liikaakin. Hän ei voi sille mitään, sillä tällä kertaa hän on raivoissaan.

Ampuminen loppuu kun venäläiset ovat varmasti kaikki kuolleita, mutta kukaan ei enää juhli.

He saavat leiriytyä, saavat ruokaa sekä kehuja ylempää, mutta kukaan ei iloitse.

Miehiä kaatuu täällä koko ajan, ei siinä ole enää mitään uutta heistä kenellekään, mutta tässä oli jotakin pysäyttävää. Siinä nopeasti leimahtaneessa villissä ilossa ja voitonriemussa. Sitä seuranneessa laukauksessa, ja siinä, kuinka he luottivat Kariluodon arviointikykyyn ja siinä, kuinka se petti heidät.

Lehtoon hiljaa mielessään vänrikille raivoissaan. Ei juurikaan kuolleen sotamiehen takia, vaan Riitaojan. Kerrankin Lehto ei ole vihainen Riitaojalle itselleen, vaan jollain tavalla sen puolesta. Vaikka se nousikin liian aikaisin ja oli aivan liian lähellä kuolla, Lehdon viha kohdistuu Kariluotoon.

Siinä ei pitäisi olla mitään erityistä, että Riitaoja oli vähällä kuolla, sillä kaikkihan täällä ovat, jatkuvasti. Riitaojaa ovat tähän asti suojelleet sen pelko, moukan tuuri sekä Lehto. Nyt hän vain tajuaa sen kunnolla, että hän ei kuitenkaan pysty kaikkeen, eikä tuuria voi riittää loputtomiin.

Ajatus pistää Lehdon mielen hirveään myllerrykseen. Riitaojasta on harmia ja vaivaa ja oikeastaan Lehdon pitäisi toivoakin pääsevänsä siitä eroon. Ei hän kuitenkaan toivo.

Riitaoja säikkyy häntä, hänen raivoaan, mutta se tuntuu kuitenkin kokevan hänet jotenkin turvalliseksi. Se hakeutuu usein hänen lähelleen, marsilla ja syödessä ja muutenkin seurassa, mutta myös kun he ovat kaksin. Niinä hetkinä he eivät juuri puhu, mutta muutaman kerran he ovat kuitenkin vaihtaneet sanoja jostakin turhasta melkein kuin normaalit ihmiset.

Alokasaikoina heillä oli tapana silloin tällöin hiipiä kauemmas toisista, paloaukeaa ympäröivään metsään. Siellä he joskus koskettivat toisiaan, nopeasti, persoonattomasti, ehkä hiukan epätoivoisesti, vain koska toinen oli olemassa ja he tiesivät toisistaan tämän puolen. Riitaoja oli jo silloin säikky ja herkkä, ja Lehto teeskenteli, ettei sellainen vetänyt häntä puoleensa.

Rintamalla se on jäänyt pois, mutta edelleen Riitaoja tulee usein Lehdon viereen nukkumaan, ja unissaan kierähtää aivan kiinni hänen kylkeensä, lämpöä etsimään. Muutaman kerran Riitaoja on myös hipaissut Lehdon kättä ottaessaan tarjottua ruokaa, ja hymyillyt ujosti. Muutaman kerran Riitaojan murtuessa itkemään Lehto ei ole pystynyt kätkeytymään raivon ja vihan taakse, vaan on kömpelösti yrittänyt lohduttaa sitä. On laskenut käden olalle ja ollut siinä, antanut Riitaojan nyyhkyttää, kunnes sen kyyneleet ovat kuivuneet.

Riitaoja itkee aivan liikaa aikuiseksi mieheksi, ja Lehto on tottunut siihen liiaksi. Hän ajattelee sitä liikaa, ajattelee siitä liikoja, sillä kaikkien edessähän Riitaoja itkee, ei vain Lehdon. Se antaa kenen tahansa halata ja lohduttaa.

Lehdolle merkitsee kuitenkin jotain, että hän on ainut, jolta Riitaoja aktiivisesti etsii turvaa, ainut jonka luokse se tulee vartavasten. Jos hän… ajattelee siitä sellaisia juttuja, joita ei koskaan voisi sanoa ääneen, niin se on hänen oma asiansa eikä kenenkään toisen todellakaan tarvitse tietää.

 

Yllättävän väijytyksen jälkeen Lehto olettaa, että Riitaoja itkisi taas, koska ainahan se parkuu, traumatisoivien kokemusten jälkeen etenkin. Tällä kertaa se ei kuitenkaan itke.

Se kävelee mekaanisesti leiriin, ja kun nuotio saadaan kasaan, se jää hiljaisena sen ääreen istumaan. Menee aivan lähelle tulta, vaikkei tällainen loppukesän ilta ole kylmä. Se katsoo liekkeihin ilmeettömänä, ja sen asento näyttää oudolla tavalla jäykän kulmikkaalta ja epämukavalta. 

Ehkä se miettii, kuinka läheltä piti, että se itse olisi kuollut. Ehkä se miettii sitä, että itsekin ampui, vaikkei Lehto tiedäkään osuiko se keneenkään tai yrittikö edes. Ehkä se on sellaisessa shokissa, niin kuin jotkut ovat loukaantumisen jälkeen, sillä tavalla järkyttynyt, ettei mieti oikein mitään.

Lehto seuraa vähän matkan päästä, kun Riitaoja syö illan ruoka-annoksensa. Se on vain laihaa keittoa, mutta Riitaoja ei saa annostaan loppuun. Vieressä Hietanen huomaa tämän ja kysyy, onko Riitaojalla kaikki hyvin. Riitaoja nyökkää sanomatta mitään, ja ojentaa pakkinsa Hietaselle, joka kohauttaa hartiaansa ja syö keiton loppuun.

Riitaoja nousee, varmaankin mennäkseen jonnekin hiukan kauemmas ihmisjoukosta, ja Lehto tekee päätöksensä. Hän nappaa manttelinsa mukaan käsivarrelleen, ja seuraa Riitaojaa.

“Tule vähän tänne”, hän sanoo matalalla äänellä saadessaan sen kiinni. Hän laskee kätensä Riitaojan käsivarrelle ja ohjaa sen kauemmas, metsän suojiin.

Riitaoja ei sano mitään, seuraa vain häntä kiltisti, tahdottomana ja velttona kuin nukketeatterin nukke, jota lehto vetää mukanaan yhdestä narusta. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole sen normaalia hiljaisentyytyväistä nöyryyttä tai pelokasta matelua, vaan Riitaoja todella näyttää aivan ilmeettömältä. Se häiritsee Lehtoa jotenkin, tuntuu huolestuttavalta. Normaalitilassa Riitaoja on liiankin tunteellinen, mutta nyt tuntuu kuin se olisi lukinnut itsensä kuoren sisään.

Lehto johdattaa sen syvemmälle metsään, niin kauas, ettei leiripaikalta kukaan kovin helposti eksy kuulo- tai näköetäisyydelle heistä. Hän kääntyy lopulta, ja painaa Riitaojan paksun petäjän runkoa vasten. Ei niin että satuttaisi, mutta kuitenkin niin kovaa, että Riitaojan täytyisi tosissaan yrittää, jotta pääsisi pois. 

Se ei yritä, niin kuin Lehto arvelikin. Riitaoja vain katsoo häneen.

Läheltä se ei olekaan aivan ilmeetön. Sen kasvot ovat jähmettyneet, mutta Lehto näkee nyt avuttoman hätäännyksen sen silmissä.

Lehto huokaa syvään. Hän on nähnyt tällaista ennenkin. Joku saattaa mennä tällaiseen pitkittyneeseen säikähdyksen tilaan jos järkyttyy oikein jostain, jos ystävä kaatuu tai jos loukkaantuu pahasti. Niin kävi hänelle itselleenkin muutaman kerran lapsena, niissä perheissä, jotka kohtelivat huutolaislapsia kaikkein huonoimmin. Silloin hän pakeni aina jonnekin yksityiseen paikkaan ja tokeni hiljalleen omin avuin, mutta Riitaojasta ei taida olla sellaiseen. Se näyttää juuttuneen tähän hiljaiseen paniikkiin, eikä varmaan tiedä yhtään, miten helpottaa oloaan. Sen hengitys kulkee epätasaisesti, ja se näyttää sairaalloisen kalpealta.

Lehto ottaa Riitaojan kasvot käsiensä väliin. Hän nousee puolittain varpailleen päästäkseen lähemmäs, ja katsoo Riitaojaa silmiin.

“Sä oot ihan sekaisin nyt, kyllä mä sen tajuan, mut sun tarvitsee puhua siitä.”

Yleensä Riitaojan höpötys ärsyttää Lehtoa, mutta nyt hän olisi valmis kuulemaan sitäkin, kunhan vain tämä outo hiljaisuus loppuisi.

Riitaoja sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee värähtäen. Se kääntää päätään hiukan ja hieroo poskeaan Lehdon kämmeneen kuin surullinen, lohtua kaipaava kissanpoika. Sen toinen käsi nousee puristamaan heikosti Lehdon takin kangasta.

“Mitä sinun päässäs liikkuu?” Lehto mutisee ja silittää Riitaojan poskia peukaloillaan. Riitaoja nielaisee kuuluvasti.

“Minä-” Riitaoja aloittaa, mutta sanat takertuvat sen kurkkuun. Se hengähtää kuin ei saisi kunnolla happea.

Lehdon vasen käsi liukuu poskelta sen kaulalle ja hän tuntee pulssin takovan ihon alla raivokkaasti, kuin rankan liikunnan jälkeen.

“Mm”, hän hymähtää, ja Riitaoja yrittää vielä. 

“Ei- ei olis pitänyt ampua- ja sitten oli niin lähellä- enkä tiiä miksi Tuomaalaan osui eikä minuun. Äitikin sanoi että, että tappaminen on synti ja synneistä rangaistaan.” Nyt se höpöttää, mutta ei tavalliseen hermostuneeseen tapaansa vaan jotenkin vaikeasti ja nopeina ryöpsähdyksinä, kuin se yrittäisi sanoa kaiken mahdollisimman nopeasti, mutta samaan aikaan joku haraisi vastaan, yrittäisi hiljentää sanat. Sen ääni on ohut ja korkea, ja katse paniikinsekainen. 

Äskeinen tunteettomuus on jo poissa ja Riitaoja tärisee Lehdon otteessa, mutta se ei vieläkään itke. Sen silmät ovat täysin kuivat.

Kumpikaan heistä ei tuntenut sitä Tuomaalaa mitenkään hyvin, mutta Lehto muistaa nähneensä sen joskus juttelevan Riitaojalle. Sen kuolema järkytti näköjään Riitaojaa pahasti, etenkin kun se kaatui siitä aivan vierestä. Enemmän sitä taitaa kuitenkin ahdistaa se, että tänään se itsekin ampui.

Totta puhuen Lehtoa ihmetytti alun perin se, että Riitaoja yleensäkään pystyi ampumaan. Taistelutilanteissa se pystyy hyvä kun patruunoita ojentamaan, ei aina sitäkään. Selkään ampuminen oli sitten näköjään helpompaa, vaikka se sitä nyt jälkeenpäin kauhisteleekin.

Pitäisi saada se kuitenkin kohtaamaan asia. Vaikka itkemään sitä, kun kerran se tuntuu olevan Riitaojalle ominainen keino purkaa pahaa oloa.

Lehto yrittää olla miettimättä, minkä muun takia hän haluaa Riitaojaa itkettää.

Hän ravistelee manttelinsa suoraksi ja vetää Riitaojan irti puusta, jotta pystyy laskemaan takin sen harteille. On vielä kesä, joten tuskin sillä kovin kylmä on. Lehto kuitenkin muistaa, että lämpö ja painava kangas voivat auttaa tällaisessa tilanteessa.

Riitaoja sulkee taas silmänsä, kun Lehto silittää sen olkavarsia, yrittää hieroa niihin lämpöä. Riitaoja astuu pienen askeleen eteenpäin ja nojaa otsansa Lehdon omaan.

“Voisitko... Ihan vähän aikaa voan...”

Se ei saa lausetta loppuun, mutta Lehto tajuaa kyllä. Riitaoja haluaa hänen pitelevän sitä, koska sille tulee sellaisesta turvallinen olo. Se on vierasta, niin hellä kosketus, mutta kyllä Lehto tämän kerran voi. Lohduttajaksi tai miksikään pehmeäksi hoivaajaksi hänestä ei ole, mutta hänellä on useampikin ajatus siitä, mikä tässä voisi auttaa.

“Istutaan”, Lehto ilmoittaa. Hän käy itse istumaan kuivalle neulaspeitteelle ja nojaa puun runkoon. Sitten hän vetää Riitaojankin alas. 

Riitaoja ynähtää hämmentyneenä ja kompuroi vähän Lehdon istuttaessa sen syliinsä. Mantteli melkein putoaa sen hartioilta, mutta Lehto saa sen kiinni ja asettelee sen takaisin paikoilleen. Riitaoja hakee hetken hyvää asentoa, mutta asettuu pian. Se istuu niin, että sen paino jakautuu suunnilleen tasaisesti, eikä se litistä Lehtoa alleen, vaikka onkin isompi ja varmasti vähän painavampikin.

“Minä laitan sut nyt puhumaan tästä”, Lehto sanoo, ja laskee kätensä Riitaojan lanteille manttelin alla, puoliksi antaakseen sille turvaa ja puoliksi pitääkseen sen paikoillaan niin, ettei se lähde pakoon kun pitäisi puhua. 

Riitaoja painaa katseensa alas, jonnekin Lehdon leuan tienoille. Lehto tuhahtaa ja nostaa toisen kätensä, hautaa sormensa Riitaojan hiuksiin. Hän kääntää sen päätä niin, että katseet kohtaavat taas.

“Kerro”, Lehto käskee. Hän pitää ilmeensä karskin vaativana ja katseensa vakaana, ja Riitaoja taipuu.

“Minä ammuin- yhtä niistä”, se kuiskaa, ja nyt sen silmät kiiltelevät jo kosteina, vaikkei se vielä kunnolla itkekään.

“Mitä sille kävi? Sinun luotiinko se kuoli vai jonkun muun?”

Riitaoja vinkaisee, ja Lehto puristaa hiuksia nyrkkiinsä tiukemmin.

“Minun”, Riitaoja nyyhkäisee. Ensimmäinen suuri kyynel putoaa ja tekee nopean vanan sen poskelta kaulalle. “Kun osuin päähän. Ja muitakin ammuin mutten tainnut osua, mutta sen yhden minä...”

Riitaoja ei pysty sanomaan sitä kunnolla, mutta Lehto pystyy.

“Sinä tapoit ihmisen”, hän toteaa rauhallisesti, ja Riitaoja nyyhkäisee uudestaan.

“Sinä vedit liipasimesta ja katsoit kun luoti osui ihmiseen ja se kuoli. Miltä se tuntui?”

Kyyneliä tulee lisää. “En... en minä tiiä... “

“Kyllä tiedät.”

“Ju- juuri siinä hetkessä”, Riitaoja sanoo ääni väristen, “ei se tuntunu miltään. Hän kuoli enkä minä tuntenu mitään.”

Lehto silittää kyynelistä märkää poskea. Riitaoja näyttää kauniilta näinkin. Tai ehkä _etenkin_ näin, mutta sitä ei voi ajatella vielä.

“Entä nyt?” Lehto kysyy, ja Riitaoja itkee kovemmin.

“Nyt tuntuu ihan hirveeltä”, se sanoo. “Ei minul ollu oikeutta. Olis ollu oikein jos olisin ite- eikä Tuomaala.“

“Ei meistä kellään ole oikeutta”, Lehto kuiskaa. “Ja kaikilla on.”

Riitaoja katsoo häntä hämmentyneenä ja tuskaisena.

“Onhan meillä ihmisten tappamiselle Marskin siunaus”, Lehto jatkaa synkästi hymyillen. “Sotatila kun on, niin sitten tapetaan ja kuollaan kaiken arvokkaan puolesta. Kirkon ja isänmaan.”

Riitaoja kuulee vihaisen ironian ja pudistaa päätään, mutta Lehto ei anna sen keskeyttää.

“Ei meistä kukaan lähde täältä terveenä. Osa lähtee arkuissa, ja loput enemmän tai vähemmän päästään sekasin. Mut sinä vaan oot sellanen, että sun tarvii surra sitä jo nyt.”

Riitaoja on edelleen, kaikesta huolimatta, heistä puhtain. Ehkä sen suhtautuminen on kaikessa heikkoudessaan heistä kaikista inhimillisin.

Riitaoja nyyhkäisee, yrittää hymyä muttei oikein taivu siihen.

Kyynelet valuvat edelleen. Riitaoja on itkiessään kaunis; niin viaton ja avoin ja rehellinen. Se samaan aikaan kammottaa Lehtoa ja vetää häntä puoleensa. Itsestään hän on tappanut sellaiset ominaisuudet jo kauan sitten, ja niiden kohtaaminen toisessa ihmisessä tuntuu vieraalta.

“Minä haluisin olla sillä tavalla vahva”, Riitaoja tunnustaa hiljaa. “Etten tuntisi ja pelkäisi koko ajan niin paljon.”

Lehto ymmärtää kyllä. Hänkin haluaisi olla tuntematta.

Riitaojan silmät ovat punaiset ja kasvot märät kyynelistä. Se on purrut alahuulensakin punaiseksi. Hartiat ovat lysyssä ja kädet tarraavat väsyneesti Lehdon paitaan. Se näyttää uupuneelta ja pehmeältä ja surulliselta, ja Lehto nimenomaan tuntee aivan liikaa. Riitaoja on juuri nyt hädässään niin pirun viehättävä, ettei Lehto voi vastustaa sitä.

Hän nostaa Riitaojan leukaa ja nojautuu suutelemaan sitä niin hellästi kuin osaa.

Riitaoja on hetken häkeltyneenä aivan paikoillaan. Sen huuletkin ovat kyynelistä suolaiset.

“Älä, minä näytän ihan hirveältä”, Riitaoja kuiskaa Lehdon huulille.

“Etkä näytä.”

Riitaoja näyttää täydelliseltä juuri näin. Lehto varastaa toisen suudelman.

“Älä…” Riitaoja kuiskaa uudelleen. “En minä jaksa…”

“Ei sun tarvitse tehdä mitään. Anna mä vaan kosken sua.”

“Miksi nyt?” Riitaoja ihmettelee.

“Tämä saa mut sellaiselle tuulelle”, Lehto sanoo ja pyyhkii Riitaojan kyyneliä, hieroo niiden kosteutta sen posken pehmeään, punastuneeseen ihoon. “Vähän liiankin.”

“Se kun minä itken?” Riitaoja kysyy häkeltyneenä, ehkä vähän peloissaankin.

“Se, että oot niin avoin ja tunnet niin paljon”, Lehto selittää ja antaa kätensä liukua Riitaojan vartalolla, silittää kylkeä.

“Vähän sekin, että oot tuollainen raukka.”

“Hei”, Riitaoja niiskahtaa, mutta sen huulet taipuvat pieneen hymyyn. Lehto nojautuu suutelemaan sitä, syvemmin tällä kertaa. Riitaoja vastaa suudelmaan arasti, ja Lehto ottaa sen lupana mennä pidemmälle. Hän vetää Riitaojan omistavasti lähemmäs itseään ja antaa kielensä kohdata Riitaojan oman. Riitaoja vaikertaa häntä vasten ja kietoo väsyneen käsivarren hänen ympärilleen.

“Anna mun”, Lehto mutisee suudelmien välissä.

“Jos oot hellä”, Riitaoja asettaa ehtonsa ujosti, hiljaa kuiskaten. Sen silmissä kiiltelee yhä kyyneliä.

“Olen olen”, Lehto lupaa.

Sormet hiipivät Riitaojan reittä pitkin, seuraavat karhean kankaan saumaa haaroihin ja sivelevät, tunnustelevat. Riitaoja on hämmentynyt ja siihen sattuu, mutta Lehto tuntee sen olevan myös kiinnostunut kosketuksesta. Riitaojan poskien puna syvenee ja se vetää värisevän henkäyksen Lehdon silittäessä sitä kankaan läpi.

Lehto avaa Riitaojan housujen napit ja hymähtää, kun Riitaoja painaa kiusaantuneena katseensa alas. Lehto vetää Riitaojan kalun ulos housuista ja sivelee sitä ensin aivan kevyesti, kiusaten. Riitaoja äännähtää kärsimättömästi, ja pian Lehto tarttuu kunnolla kiinni ja hyväilee sen täyteen kovuuteen. Kiihotus saa sen kostumaan päästä ja se helpottaa Lehdon käden liikettä.

Iho on pehmeää ja Riitaoja tuntuu hyvältä hänen kädessään ja sylissään. Se värisee ja katsoo punastellen poispäin Lehdosta, ja kyynelet kiiltelevät poskilla. Lehto suutelee sen poskea hellästi, avoimin huulin. Hän nauttii liikaa suolan mausta ja Riitaojan pienestä, tyytyväisestä huokauksesta.

Riitaojan ote Lehdon paidasta tiukentuu hiljalleen, ja Lehdon nopeuttaessa kätensä liikettä se vaikertaa hiljaa ja sulkee silmänsä. Lehto varastaa jälleen pienen suudelman.

“Kaikki on kunnossa”, hän kuiskaa vasten Riitaojan huulia. “Sä oot turvassa nyt.”

Se on tyhjä lupaus, ja he kummatkin tietävät sen. Samaa helvetti tulee jatkumaan huomenna ja ylihuomenna ja jokaisena päivänä sen jälkeen, kunnes sota loppuu tai kunnes he kuolevat. Riitaoja nyyhkäisee ja takertuu Lehtoon tiukemmin.

Uusia kyyneliä purskahtaa sen poskille ja sen alahuuli värisee, vaikka kosketus selvästi tuntuu siitä hyvältä päätelleen sen lantion nykivästä liikkeestä kun se keinuu Lehdon käden liikettä vastaan. Lehdon on aivan pakko suudella sitä. Riitaoja vastaa suudelmaan ja pitää Lehdosta kiinni.

Lehdon oma erektio on tukalasti puristuksissa housujen sisällä, ja Riitaojan itku saa hänet vain kovemmaksi ja kiihtyneemmäksi. Tekee mieli sanoa jotakin kamalaa saadakseen sen itkemään kovemmin, mutta Lehto ei halua säikyttää sitä pois. Ja se on muutenkin kärsinyt yhdelle päivälle jo ihan tarpeeksi. Lehto pitää sen haavoittuvaisuudesta ja sen ahdinko saa hänet sairaalla tavalla käymään kuumana, mutta ei hän oikeasti halua rikkoa Riitaojaa enempää kuin se on jo rikkoutunut. 

“Miten sinä-” Riitaoja yrittää kysyä, mutta ei saa sitä sanotuksi. Sen sijaan se liu’uttaa kättään ujosti alaspäin Lehdon rinnalla, kohti hänen housujensa kaulusta. Sen sormet pysähtyvät siihen, ja se vilkaisee Lehtoa hermostuneena.

Lehto tuhahtaa ja päästää hetkeksi irti Riitaojasta avatakseen housunsa. Hän vetää kalunsa esiin ja ottaa heidät kummatkin muitta mutkitta käteensä. Riitaoja vaikertaa suloisesti, ja Lehdon suupieli kohoaa pieneen virneeseen. Hän peittää sen suutelemalla Riitaojan poskea uudelleen. Huulet liukuvat märällä iholla. Riitaoja on hengästyttävän täydellinen siinä hänen sylissään.

“Sulla ei ole aavistustakaan miltä sä näytät just nyt”, Lehto kuiskaa karhealla äänellä. “Tekis mieleni vaan... ottaa sut ja panna sut itkemään kovemmin.”

Riitaoja värähtää, ehkä pelosta ja laajoista pupilleista päätellen ehkä himostakin.

“Älä…“ se kuiskaa särkyneellä äänellä.

“En”, Lehto lupaa. “Ollaan vaan näin.”

Hän nostaa toisen kätensä hyväilemään Riitaojan poskea. “Mut ehkä joskus, jos annat mun. Haluan saada sut itkemään sitä, miten hyvältä susta tuntuu.”

Riitaoja naurahtaa itkuisesti.

“Sitähän minä nytkin”, se kuiskaa häpeillen. “Oli paha olo, mutta nyt…“

Lehto suutelee sitä kevyesti. “Ihan vapaasti. Voit päästää irti, mä pidän susta kiinni, mä lupaan.”

Hän ei ole koskaan sanonut Riitaojalle mitään niin hellää. Ei varmaan pitkään aikaan kukaan muukaan. Ei täällä kukaan sano sellaista.

Sen kuuleminen avaa aivan uuden padon. Riitaojan pienet nyyhkäykset sulaavat oikeaan, hartioita ravistelevaan itkuun. Riitaoja hengittää kivuliaasti, tarrautuu Lehtoon ja antaa kyynelten valua.

Jos Lehto olisi normaali, jokin vaisto kai käskisi huolehtimaan Riitaojasta, ehkä korkeintaan viattomasti halaamaan, mutta hän ei ole. Hän suutelee Riitaojaa kunnes hänen omatkin poskensa ovat sen kyynelistä märät, kunnes Riitaoja vastaa itkusta huolimatta suudelmaan intohimoisesti.

Lehdon käden tahti kiihtyy heidän ympärillään. Riitaojaa ei tunnu häiritsevän, että Lehto on kivikova ja kiihottuu tästä niin paljon, että käsi lipsuu ja puristaa ehkä liiankin kovaa. Aivan normaali ei Riitaojakaan voi olla, sillä se ei katso häntä kuin sekopäätä, ei paheksu tai pelkää. Se ei pakene hänen luotaan, vaan antautuu hänelle täysin, antaa hänen suudella kyynelet iholtaan. Lehto koskee sitä kiitokseksi niin hyvin kuin vain suinkin osaa, ja Riitaoja voihkii hiljaa ja työntyy hänen otteeseensa aivan yhtä innokkaasti kuin Lehto itse.

Lehto näykkää kokeeksi Riitaojan alahuulta hellän suudelman päätteeksi, ja se saa sen inahtamaan kauniisti ja sen lantion rytmin rikkoutumaan. Riitaoja huohottaa ja alkaa selvästi olla lähellä rajaa. Lehto vaihtaa otteensa hetkeksi vain sen kalun ympärille, puristaa vähän liian kovaa ja kiusaa terskan alapintaa peukalollaan hieroen. Hän vetää Riitaojan syvään suudelmaan ja tarttuu sitä toisella kädellään niskasta, omistavasti ja lujasti, ja Riitaoja nyyhkäisee suudelmaan. Ääni on sydäntäraastava ja niin helvetin hyvä, että Lehto pelottaa itseään. 

Hän kiihdyttää tahtiaan, ja puolen tusinan rajun vedon jälkeen Riitaoja tulee hänen käteensä särkyneesti parahtaen.

Lehto ei riko kyyneltenmakuista suudelmaa, vaan tarttuu uudelleen omaan kaluunsa ja liikuttaa kättään sen varrella nopeasti, epätoivoisesti. Riitaoja haparoi otteen ensin hänen ranteestaan, ja liittää sitten oman kätensä Lehdon käden seuraksi. Sormet limittyvät ja Riitaoja muuttaa rytmiä hiukan. Tuntuu häpeällisen hyvältä vain olla ja antaa sen kokeilla muutamaa erilaista tapaa koskea Lehtoon kunnes se löytää rytmin, joka tuntuu luontevalta ja helvetin hyvältä.

Riitaoja on hiukan kömpelö ja kokematon, mutta Lehto on niin reunalla, että se ei haittaa ollenkaan. Muutama veto riittää lopulta saamaan hänet tulemaan. Hänen lihaksensa jännittyvät orgasmin korventaessa tiensä hänen lävitseen, ja hän äännähtää tukahtuneesti vasten Riitaojan huulia.

Riitaoja painaa heidän otsansa yhteen, nyhjäisee Lehdon nenää omallaan. He ovat hetken siinä paikoillaan, toisiinsa nojaten ja raskaasti hengittäen. Lehto avaa lopulta silmänsä ja kohtaa Riitaojan hämmentyneen mutta raukean hymyn. 

Lehto antaa sille pienen suukon ja pörröttää hellästi sen hiuksia. Riitaoja näyttää kaikin puolin itkettyneeltä ja väsähtäneeltä, eikä Lehto oikeastaan koskaan haluaisi päästää sitä pois sylistään. Hän vetää hihansa käsien peitoksi ja kuivaa hellästi kyyneliä Riitaojan kasvoilta ja kaulalta, pyyhkii sen vuotavaa nenää. 

“Ootko kunnossa?” hän mutisee, ja Riitaoja hymisee myöntävästi. 

“Kiitos”, se kuiskaa. 

“Mun tässä pitäisi kiittää”, Lehto sanoo. Hän ei yhtään haluaisi puhua tästä, sillä hän ei oikein osaa selittää tätä itkujuttua itselleenkään, mutta pakko kai se on.

“Ootko sinä… “ Riitaoja hakee sanoja, varmaan vielä hämmentyneempänä kuin Lehto itse. “Aina?”

“En”, Lehto tuhahtaa. Jos kaikenlainen vetistely saisi hänet kiimaiseksi, hänellähän seisoisi täällä aamusta iltaan.

“Ei se ole kuin sinä vaan”, hän tunnustaa, “Etkä sinäkään koko ajan. En minä siksi.”

Ei hän siksi Riitaojaa kurmuuta ja kiusaa, että saisi sen itkemään. Ei hän sitä tahallaan satuta, vain koska saa siitä itse tyydytystä. Hän ei vain oikein osaa muita tapoja saada se ryhdistäytymään ja jaksamaan jatkaa eteenpäin, ja siksi hän sille aina huutaa. Kyllä hän aina joskus unohtuu katsomaan sen itkuun vääntyviä kasvoja, sen suuria surullisia silmiä, ja tuntee kaikenlaisia asioita, joita ei osaa kuvailla. Ärtymystä ja suojelunhalua ja niin, himoakin.

Hän ei kuitenkaan halua ajatella olevansa ihan niin sekaisin, kuin tästä kaikesta voisi kuvitella. Riitaoja on hänelle muutakin kuin sen haavoittuvuus, muutakin kuin pelkoa ja kyyneliä. Hänestä tuntuu, että hän olisi ennen pitkää päätynyt tähän ilman tätä itkujuttuakin.

“Mm”, Riitaoja äännähtää mietteliäänä. “Minul on vähän parempi olo nyt.”

“Hyvä”, Lehto murahtaa. Se on helpottavaa kuulla. Hän arvelikin, että tunteiden purkaminen oikein kunnolla saattaisi auttaa Riitaojaa. Eikä tuleminenkaan koskaan ole pahitteeksi.

“Miltä susta tuntuu”, hän kysyy vielä. “Tällainen ei oo kuitenkaan ihan normaalia.”

“Ei”, Riitaoja naurahtaa. “En oikein tiiä. Väsyttää. Tuntuu ihan hyvältä. Kiitos että laitoit puhumaan ja… kiitos.”

Sen ääni haipuu pieneksi ja nolostuneeksi, ja Lehto kohottaa sen leukaa, katsoo sitä silmiin. Ne ovat itkemisestä rasittuneet ja punaiset, ja silmäripset tarttuvat märkinä toisiinsa.

Se on niin herkkä, niin kovin pehmeä. Lehto ei ymmärrä, miksi hänen annetaan edes koskea jotakuta niin haurasta ja hyvää. Hän on melko sinut oman kamaluutensa kanssa, mutta se ei tarkoita, että muiden pitäisi olla.

“Tän ei tarvitse tarkottaa mitään”, Lehto lupaa. Hän ei halua Riitaojan kuvittelevan, että kun se kerran antoi hänen tehdä sille tällaista, sen täytyy myöhemminkin.

Riitaojan huulet taipuvat pieneen hölmöön hymyyn.

“Mitä jos minä haluan?” se kysyy hiljaisella äänellä ja hypistelee Lehdon hihan kangasta sormissaan.

Lehto tuhahtaa epäuskoisesti. “Se on sitten eri asia.”

Riitaoja kallistaa päätään, katsoo Lehtoa liian avoimesti ja luottavaisesti. Jos se olisi ollenkaan fiksu tai omaisi itsesuojeluvaiston, se pysyisi kaukana Lehdosta.

Tähän se kuitenkin jää.

Se saa siitä palkakseen hellän suukon, joka venyy pitkäksi, hitaaksi suudelmaksi. Riitaoja maistuu vieläkin suolalta, ja Lehto unohtuu pitkäksi aikaa kartoittamaan sen poskea ja kaulaa huulillaan.

Ilta alkaa pikkuhiljaa hämärtää metsässä heidän ympärillään, ja Riitaoja peittää kädellään ison haukotuksen. Se pitäisi saada nukkumaan. Heidän pitäisi löytää tiensä takaisin leiriin ja keksiä jonkinlainen tekosyy pitkälle poissaololleen ja Riitaojan ulkomuodolle, mutta kumpikaan ei vielä jaksa liikkua. Lehto kietoo manttelia paremmin Riitaojan ympärille ja napittaa vihdoin heidän kummankin housut.

Riitaoja nojaa Lehtoon ja sulkee silmänsä. Pitkän aikaa Lehto vain istuu paikoillaan, kuuntelee sen rauhoittunutta hengitystä ja pitelee sitä lähellään.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Arvostaisin kommentteja tosi paljon <3  
> Löydyn tumblrin puolelta @trevardes


End file.
